The present invention relates to an internal combustion engine with first order mass balancing, comprising a crankshaft transforming the reciprocating motion of pistons and connecting rods into a rotary motion, and a camshaft driven from this crankshaft, and further comprising balancing weights which are rotatable around an axis parallel to the crankshaft axis and are driven by the crankshaft.